A multi-center study with 100 children enrolled nationally are randomly assigned to receive Norditropin (rh9) at three dosage levels 0.025, 0.05 & 0.1 mg/kg/day. In our clinical practice at Johns Hopkins Hospital, growth hormone deficient children receive approximately 0.043 mg/kg/day (0.3 mg/kg/wk) roughly corresponding to the middle dosage group. The study hopes to answer an important questions about optimum dosage.